1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table unit.
2. Background Art
From DE 298 22 475 U1 a table unit comprising several table tops is known, which are connectable in series. An arresting device for connecting the table tops is provided, which comprises an arresting hook which can be,brought into engagement with an arresting slit. A disadvantage of this known table unit is that the connecting mechanism does not work efficiently.